


Calling Your Bluff

by Mytiny_Sybarite



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytiny_Sybarite/pseuds/Mytiny_Sybarite
Summary: Kelly Severide hooks up with a girl who wants a threesome... with Casey.Kelly says no on the grounds that Casey would *never* want that; what happens with Casey finds out?
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Calling Your Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is pretty much just porn. Set at an unspecified time in the series when both Severide and Casey are single.
> 
> First Chicago Fire fic and I haven't watched the series in a while - sorry if it's rubbish!

**Call my Bluff**

Severide was a skirt-chasing fireman, that much was true. And people knew it. but what they didn't know was that sometimes he looked the other way too. He never did anything about it… well, maybe once or twice when he was young enough to pass it off as experimentation… but _now_ he never did anything more than look.

But the day he'd met Matt Casey he'd been tempted. Their eyes connected, they shook hands and Severide felt an excitement buzz through him that most parts of his life failed to deliver. After having resolved not to act, he resolved to have as little to do with him as possible.

However, Andy had decided he liked Casey and, while Severide may have been the leader of the two of them, may have chosen their path in life, Andy chose their friends. It made sense given that Severide had a tendency to keep people at arm's length. Andy liking Casey wasn't so bad except that he didn't just joke with him at work, didn't just chat with him at lunch, he invited him to go out drinking with them. He invited him to stay in with them and watch a game, have a beer, _sure you can crash on our couch_. Until Severide realised that, without his consent, Casey had become _their_ friend and not just Andy's - of course he didn't actually realise this until Casey showed up to see _him_ and Andy was out and… it wasn't actually as awkward as Severide was expecting. He liked Casey. That surprised him too. So they drank beer and watched movies as Andy went off on dates, and Casey proved he was actually a pretty decent cook, and they were just friends. 

Severide hadn't expected the temptation to get worse as he'd got to know him better - it never had with any other guy he looked at that way. He decided he needed to go back to keeping people at arm's length if he wanted to keep up his reputation as a skirt-chasing fireman.

"I'd love to have a threesome with you," Darla smiled down at Severide from her position straddled over his hips, grinding down onto him.

"Anytime-"

"With another guy," she watched his expression, "that guy you were at the bar with, the hot one…?"

"Casey? He isn't gay," Severide said," Or bi or whatever."

"Interesting. So, you think Casey is hot?"

Severide rolled his eyes, "I know a lot of _girls_ think he's hot."

"Uh huh. I notice you didn't say _you_ weren't _gay or bi or whatever_ …?"

Severide looked at the compromising position they were in and said, "didn't think I needed to."

"So… you've never thought about Casey like that…?"

"You got me. I obviously want him… which is why I took you home and not him," Severide glared.

"So, you'd consider a threesome…? I mean, he has the kind of mouth-"

"Seriously? You're gonna talk to me about my best friend's mouth _now_?"

"It doesn't seem to be diminishing anything," she looked pointedly at where his erection was still poking her in the thigh through his boxers.

"Yeah, well, keep talking and it will…"

"We'll see," she smirked and dived down to kiss him; he was glad enough to leave the subject of Casey behind that he went with it. She kissed down his chest, licking and biting until she sucked a bruise against his hip. She shifted his boxers out of the way and his cock brushed against her face, leaving a trail of glistening translucent fluid. She licked the head of his cock, teasing gently until she took him as far down as she could.

He was getting closer when she pulled off, "Do you think he's ever sucked anyone off before?"

"What?" he asked blearily, "Who?"

Her hand was still working his cock, slick with her saliva when she replied, "Casey. I bet it'd be hot… to watch him suck you…"

"Fuck! Look, if you wanna fuck Casey, you should've gone home with him instead," Severide pushed her off and got out of bed, "I'm going to grab a shower."

He slammed the door and stood naked in his bathroom, turned-on and annoyed - he wanted to go back out there and fuck her into the mattress, but he just couldn't… if she was even still there, she'd only bring up Casey again, tease him until he let her talk about him while they fucked just because he was so desperate to come… and now all he could think about was Casey sucking his dick anyway! And it wasn't making him lose his hard-on. _At all._ But he refused to think about Casey while he jerked off. So he stood there hard and angry and stubborn.

He got into the shower and considered turning it cold on himself, but he'd never been a masochist when it came to sex…

He stood under the hot water and looked down at his cock, still standing to attention against his belly and closed his eyes; he wrapped his fist around it and let his mind wonder over the explicit moments of this evening, but his mind kept skipping back to Casey's mouth.

_I bet it'd be hot… to watch him suck you…_

"Fuck!" he growled, turning his mind to the threesome he _wished_ she'd suggested... with that sexy blonde friend she'd been dancing with… he imagined her getting on her knees in front of him, he stared into blue eyes that he couldn't quite picture, at a face he couldn't quite recall and found he was filling in the blanks with features he was much more familiar with… he shook his head as if he could shake the image of Casey on his knees out of his mind. Casey just laughed at his denial, smiling up at him, his hands strong on Severide's thighs… then his mind flashed forward and he was watching Casey's mouth stretch around his cock and he stopped pretending he wasn't going to do this.

"Fine!" He growled. He bit his lip, kept his eyes screwed shut and finished himself off quickly imagining Casey moaning around his cock, come splattering across his lips, imagined him licking it off…

"Fuck," Severide growled.

She'd been gone when he came out of the shower, but there'd been a note with her number and:

_Call me if you change your mind about that threesome x x x_

He'd left it as long as he could stand - about a week of jerking off about Casey - before he'd called her back…

\--

"What else?" she panted, riding his cock, "What do you want to do to him?"

"Fuck you! I admitted I _wanted_ him - isn't that enough?!"

"No! I want to hear about all the dirty things you've thought about doing to him since last week."

"Everything! I've thought about doing everything to him…"

\-- 

It carried on for a few weeks. The sex was fantastic, the fantasies filthy; but Darla kept nagging him to make it a reality and he kept saying no, until she’d had enough. 

"This is fun and all Severide, but if you don't haul his ass in here I'm turning up at your bar and asking him to join us-"

"No! He can't know!"

"He might-"

"He won't!" Severide snapped, “And we work together, so I’d rather not humiliate myself!”

"You don’t know that! You're a coward and I'm done being Casey's stand-in. Don't call me again… unless you grow a pair.”

"Isn't that the girl you went home with before?" Casey said, gesturing across the bar. 

Severide glanced over - there were a lot of girls he'd gone home with before, so yeah, it probably was, but Casey remembered her, so she might be worth a second look. His heart stuttered when he saw which girl it was. Darla. 

He hadn't heard anything from her in weeks and he hadn't _grown a pair_ either, so she really shouldn't be here…

Severide turned back to the bar quickly, not looking at her, hoping she hadn't seen him. He chugged his beer, then punched Casey's arm, "we should go."

Casey laughed, "Okay, what did you do?!”

"It was her, not me! But it doesn't matter. Let's just go," Severide grinned and played up to it, "Before she sees me."

"Nuh uh. Not until you tell me what happened. There's gotta be a good story if she's got you running away!"

Severide glared.

"Or shall I go ask her…?" Casey made to move, but Severide stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Fine. We've hooked up a few times, but she's kinda been bugging me for a threesome…"

"And the problem with that is…?"

_Here goes nothing, he’ll probably just find it funny_ _and we can laugh it off…_

"With you."

Casey just stared at him, mouth slightly open for a moment, then he frowned, "Bullshit!"

"I swear! She kept talking about you while we were…" he moved a hand in front of him in a vague gesture, "It was off-putting," he glanced at Casey, eyes tacked onto his lips, "kept saying _things_ about your mouth-"

"Okay, okay,” Casey laughed, “stop right there!”

"Exactly. Anyway, I told her you wouldn't be interested in a _regular_ threesome, never mind one with two guys, but she kept on about it, so I stopped seeing her…" Severide shrugged and Casey raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I wouldn't even be interested in a regular threesome…?"

Severide raised his eyebrows at Casey in surprise, "Casey, in the whole time I've known you, I've never seen you take anyone home, never heard you even talk about _anyone_ … and you just don't seem the type to have one-night stands…"

"So, now it's not just threesomes, I don't even have one-night stands?!” Casey laughed, “Man, you must think I just love my right hand!"

"I don't mean it like that. You're just… a nice guy, you know…?" Severide cringed as he said it, knowing how it sounded.

"You mean I'm boring,” Casey said flatly, “You know what, Severide…? You're going to regret using my _repressed sexual attitude_ as your excuse to say no," Casey put down his drink decisively and turned towards where the girl was dancing, "you should have just told her _you_ didn't want to!"

“I take it back!” Severide laughed, “I’m sorry! Let’s just go!”

“I’m not bluffing,” Casey said, peering through the crowd.

" _Seriously_?! You'd do this to prove you aren't boring…?" Severide said, eyebrows raised.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Severide." Casey looked over his shoulder and grinned at Severide. It wasn't a familiar expression on his face; his mouth was mischievous and his eyes were full of wicked laughter.

Severide watched as Casey crossed the bar to Darla, laid a hand on her hip and whispered into her ear. Her eyes flew from Casey over to Severide, and he felt his heartbeat in his throat as she smiled and nodded. They talked for a few more minutes, then she leaned in and kissed Casey full on the mouth. Severide felt shocked, aroused and jealous in equal measures. Then Darla turned and disappeared into the crowd and Casey walked back over.

"She's getting her coat," Casey said, finishing up his beer, "My place or yours?"

"You're bluffing," Severide said, "what did you really say to her?"

Casey moved right up into his personal space and whispered into his ear, " _My place or yours_?"

Severide shivered as Casey looked into his eyes, "Are you seriously telling me you asked a girl for a threesome with me," he looked around nervously, hoping nobody was listening in, " _to prove a point_?!"

"You automatically assume I'm doing this to _prove_ I'm not a prude - it never occurred to you that maybe I'm not a prude and I just _want_ to do it…?"

Silence.

"You _want_ to?" Severide asked eventually, in as low a voice as he could, leaning in close.

"Don't you…?" Casey smirked.

"I… Are you serious…?” Severide felt like he was hallucinating, “Are you drunk?!”

“Yes and yes,” Casey nodded, “A bit. Not enough to invalidate my judgement.”

He looked a little flushed and achingly beautiful. Severide felt a weight settle inside him and knew he had to be a decent human being in this moment.

“Are you sure, Matt?” Severide said in a low voice, putting himself out there in a way that would make a fool of him if Casey was still joking. Casey frowned at the use of his first name, and Severide continued, “You do know it's not just going to be sharing a woman… it's going to be," Severide waved his hand in that vague gesture between the two of them, " _you know_ …"

"I know, _Kelly,_ " Casey said, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes, "She said. She also said she isn’t the only one who’s into the idea of that…”

They looked into each others eyes and there was an intensity that made Severide’s face heat up. Severide looked away, trying to compose himself; he shrugged and said in a raspy voice, "nobody at my place this weekend."

Casey nodded and they waited for Darla in awkward silence.

_Shit_

He was going to have a threesome. With Casey.

Except he needed to try not to be too happy about it because he was pretty sure Casey was still calling his bluff, and even if he had really asked the girl for a threesome, he was probably going to back out later.

He tried not to think about how awkward things were going to be at work on their next shift together…

They got a cab back and she sat between them. Severide felt her hands running up and down his thighs and watched her doing the same to Casey. He was already getting hard just thinking about this. He felt dizzy with it, like this was still a fantasy and not real.

His hands shook unlocking his front door and he glanced over his shoulder and saw Darla kissing Casey, but Casey was looking at him. He swung the door open and held it for them to walk through. Darla stopped and pulled him down for a kiss, and he knew Casey was watching. He shut the door and turned to look at them both. It was starting to feel really real now they were here. This was the moment when it either happened or it didn’t.

Casey was stood awkwardly by his couch, and Severide was still at the door. Darla stood between the two of them, the only one not looking award.

Darla slipped her dress off her shoulders and it slid down her body and fell in a pool of fabric at her feet. She was completely naked underneath. Severide looked at her body and felt another overwhelming pulse of desire. He looked past her and saw Casey looking at her, looking so turned on and beautiful, and then Casey’s eyes slipped past her and onto him.

Their eyes locked and he knew this was really going to happen.

She walked over to Casey in her high heels and nothing else and kissed him. His hands rested on her waist, moved up her back and into her hair. Severide stood unsure whether to move closer or just stand and watch.

Darla pulled out of the kiss and began to unbutton Casey’s shirt. Then she turned her beautiful face to Severide and gave a small smile, holding out her hand, “It’s not a threesome if you don’t join in…” 

He walked over and took her hand, guiding her into another kiss; deeper, more desperate now that he was putting on a show for Casey, who was right there, less than a foot away watching. When the kiss broke, she looked between them and said, “Your turn…”

Their eyes met and there was still an uncertainty in both, but there was also arousal and excitement. Severide leaned in, grabbing hold of the collar of Casey’s unbuttoned shirt. He paused so close he could taste Casey’s breath on his lips, he could feel the heat off his skin, his eyes flicked from Casey’s eyes to his mouth and then he closed the gap. He felt Casey’s lips against his and his whole body wanted to burst apart. He felt the heat of a hand on his neck, shifted his lips against Casey’s, pushing from chaste to yearning. He began to pull the shirt off Casey’s shoulders and found Casey was pulling it off in unison and reaching for Severide’s top.

“God, you two really are hot for each other,” Darla purred, “So hot…”

Casey pulled her in and kissed her again and she ran her hands over the expanse of his chest, then up into his hair. Severide finished pulling off his t-shirt and then moved in behind her, pressing his body against hers, kissed her neck, touched her waist, and then moved his hands up to cup her breasts. She moaned into Casey’s mouth.

She broke the kiss again and moved to undo Casey’s trousers. Severide carried on kissing her neck, biting her earlobe and watching her hands. She pulled down Casey's trousers and then got to her knees in front of him. She looked up into his face before she pulled down his boxers.

Casey looked up at Severide for a second and then his eyes closed and he moaned as she took his cock in her mouth. Severide watched the scene in front of him and pressed the heel of his palm against his straining erection. Then she pulled back from Casey for a moment and turned and reached for him. Severide stepped closer and she undid his trousers, while he started down at her, then from her mouth to Casey’s flushed and glistening cock. He closed his eyes for a moment and then felt wet heat engulf him.

“Fuck,” he gasped, just focusing on breathing and not embarrassing himself like a teenager for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, Casey was naked on his knees next to her. He shut his eyes again quickly, not sure he was ready for this.

Darla laughed softly, “sit, Kelly," she said, guiding him to the couch.

He undressed fully, leaving clothes and shoes on the floor and stepped over to the couch. He watched the two of them, beautiful and naked, pressed against each other looking back at him. He sat and felt embarrassed again for a moment and made as though to cover himself, but Darla caught his hand. She kissed it gently and gave his an affectionate look.

She moved to his right side, leaning against his thigh and encouraging Casey to take up the space between his legs. Casey put his hands on Severide’s thighs and slid them upwards. Severide looked at Casey and…holy fucking hell he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

Casey was going to suck his dick. Finally. 

Casey leant in and licked him, from root to tip and Severide moaned wantonly, then Casey took his whole cock into his mouth in one swallow. Severide moaned again, head falling back, eyes falling closed, vision going white.

“Someone’s done this before,” Darla whispered, “I knew it…”

Severide registered the words only when the heat of Casey’s mouth had receded. He looked down at the two of them kissing again, Darla clearly touching herself. Casey’s hand closed around his slick cock and pumped it a couple of times before a mouth engulfed him again. He had to agree with Darla; Casey had definitely done this before.

Darla moved onto the couch next to Severide, her fingers working between her legs, “I’m so wet,” she said looking down at Casey.

Casey pulled back and said, “You ride him, I want his mouth on me…”

Severide nearly came again hearing those words from Matt Casey.

“Fuck,” he moaned, as Darla climbed onto his dick, sliding easily down. She began to ride him and it felt amazing. He watched Casey stand up and watch them appreciatively, then he knelt on the couch and pressed his cock against Severide’s mouth; it was flushed and dripping. Severide wanted to show he wasn’t new to this either and took Casey’s cock all the way in. Casey moaned and gripped his hair, rocking his hips gently against Severide's mouth.

“Don’t cum yet,” Darla moaned, when Casey’s cries were getting loud, “I want you both in me at once.”

Casey stopped fucking his mouth and sat back on his heels watching them for a moment. He was gripping his dick, like he was trying not to tip over the edge.

“I don’t know if I have the control,” Casey said, “I’m too close to be patient with prep.”

“It’s fine,” Darla said, still bouncing on Severide’s cock, “I don’t need much. Trust me, I was hoping for this…”

“This will be easier in a bed,” Severide said and stood with her still on his cock. He needed a little time out and couldn’t admit to them he was about to blow his load before the finale. He walked, carrying her easily, to his room and heard Casey following. He lay on the bed with her straddling his hips and looked at Casey moving onto the bed behind her.

And then Severide could feel Casey’s fingers against his dick as they moved I and out of her arse. He tried not to think about it, because he didn’t want this to end yet. Then he felt Casey’s dick against his as he pushed in. All three of them moaned and stilled as he went in.

“You can move,” Darla said quietly after a moment, and then Severide could feel Casey moving. Darla was moaning long and loud and he knew he really couldn’t last much longer of this. He felt Darla shift on him and he felt his vision go white again. He heard Casey’s moaning and was pretty sure he was following them.

When Severide had woken up the next morning, his head was sore and his bed was empty.

“Shit,” he moaned covering his eyes.

That had been fucking amazing… But work later today was going to be awkward as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> may write a second chapter if people want it, but might leave as a one-shot if not


End file.
